


nonexistent space

by breathephan



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Gay, Love, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanficton, Road Trip, TATINOF, dan is cuddly, ii, interactive introverts, phan tour, phan touring, phancuddles, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathephan/pseuds/breathephan
Summary: a story of dan and phil traveling between cities in a small van. the lack of space leads to some much needed fluffy cuddles. martyn tries to intervene.





	1. city glow

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i've written my first short story! it will be between 2-3 parts and most of its already finished + edited !! im really happy with how it turned out, so i hope you enjoy it!

• nonexistent space pt. 1 •

_point of view • dan_

"marianne!!! i thought you said we'd have a bus this time. not a bloody, godforsaken car," i complained. it really wasn't her fault, and it wasn't fair of me to snap at her either. id apologize later (phil will sure remind me until ive done so), but all i needed this very moment was sleep- and phil.

i stumbled to the back of the charcoal grey van and dumped my suitcase at the rear tires. phil, marianne, myself, and the rest of our team would be traveling together as we toured europe before finally having a bus of our own in america. the driver would stay upfront along with our manager, marianne, who would undoubtedly direct and haggle him as he simply tried to get us to our next show as quickly as possible. don't take me wrong, i really do love marianne; she's a great manager and i could never even think of replacing her. but, she can be a bit too hasty at times. especially today when she was granted with the pleasure of dealing with a grumpy, tired dan who'd much rather being doing literally anything else than packing into the small van that was awaiting the 6'3 boy. the second row behind the driver and our manager sat 3 people. our security guard, the stage coordinators, and phil's brother (martyn) would take refuge there. that left the back seat, made usually for three people, to just phil and i. thank god we would at least have a row to ourselves.

"come on dan, it won't be that bad. we'll be there before you know it, i promise." phil smiled at me. he looked tired, but he was obviously trying hard to lift my mood, so i decided to bite back my remark and climb into the backseat beside him.

"my noodle limbs aren't exactly fitting for these goddamn small seats, phil. legroom is nonexistent apparently!" i pouted at him.

"it's alright," phil reasoned, clicking his seatbelt in place, "once we get going, you can lay across the seats if you'd like."

"ok", i replied while attempting a smile. it seemed to please phil that i was trying to comply to our tight quarters. if he was happy, i could be to.

we were forced back into our seats as the car tumbled forward. eight more hours to go until we'll reach our next tour location. keeping to his promise, phil glanced at me and patted his lap signaling i could finally lay down. loosening my own seatbelt, i slowly lowered my exhausted body across his legs with my head in his lap. phil shuffled his fingers through my hair and took my hand while we sped past the grey buildings and city lights. the glow from the street lights reflected across phil's glasses lenses as i stared at his face; he looked just as worn out as i was so i grabbed his hand and gently pulled him closer until our foreheads were touching. we didn't speak for a few moments as our silence was something we'd grown comfortable in, and it was times such as these that we could relish in. the moment we had a second to ourselves (behind the camera, backstage, and even while on the road) we found ourselves close and hands wandering, eager to trace and memorize every bit of the other the before the cameras were once again pointed in our direction.

"hi", he whispered softly trying to avoid waking the sleeping crew.

"hi", i echoed "do you want to lay down to? i know the space is almost nonexistent, but you could probably lay across my front whilst i'm on your lap."

"dan, that's like, almost impossible you spork", phil leaned in, adjusting his glasses that were beginning to slip down his nose.

"who are you calling a spork, you spork?" i mumbled back, fighting a loosing battle between sleep and staring at phil's shining face. pushing myself into a sitting position, i removed his glasses and placed them back in his bag discarded on the floor. we must have been driving for some time as i could no longer see the city's glow. the only thing that could be seen was the dark outline of trees towering the van as we passed, and all that could be heard was the quiet hum of the van on the road. the stars reflected neatly in phil's eyes, and his hair was disarrayed, proof of the busy day we'd had. he's so pretty..... i love him so much.... leaning forward to kiss him, i turned his body so his back was against the side of the car, and his chest faced me instead of the seat backs in front of us. now in a comfortable position, i laid back down, but this time with my head under his chin and over his heart. this was something i had done when we first met back in 2009. never knowing what real love felt like before meeting phil, hearing the sound of his heart under my head did, and still does, relax me. i found his hand hanging down the side of the cushions and laced our fingers together, snuggling as close as i could into his warmth. phil wrapped his free arm around my middle, and i tucked mine under my body and against his side. i let myself slip under once again, cuddled up to the person who meant the most in my life. and finally; sleep.


	2. apparent love

• nonexistent space pt. 2 •

_point of view • third person_

"boys! we're here, it's time to wake up!"   
marianne sang as the van pulled to a stop in the hotel parking lot. they'd been driving for the better of 8 hours, and the crew was desperate to crash in their rooms seeing as it was already 4am.

hearing no reply from neither dan nor phil, their security guard rubbed the sleep from his eyes and twisted around in his seat. "oh", he uttered.

"what?" marianne chirped expectantly, "are they still asleep? wake their lazy asses up, im sure they want to go sleep in their rooms after being cramped in this freaking car all night".

attempting to stifle his chuckle, martin shifted to get a better view of where dan and phil lay, and then back to marianne and the driver who had equally confused looks plastered on their faces. "room. as in single, not plural. i think you should go canceled one of their reservations. there's absolutely no way in hell that we're going to be able to peel them away from each other."

already stepping over the front seats and above the heads of the bewildered crew, marianne poked her head over the cushions to see where dan and phil had been when they'd started the trip, and where they apparently remained.

phil was laying on his side across the three seats hugging dan so close to his chest that you could barely see the face of the brown-haired boy. their hands were clasped together and impossibly tangled around the other while their legs were in an even worse state of recognition. the fact that they'd both worn black jeans troubled the crew even further as to where phil's legs started, and to where dan's ended.

"uhh, shouldn't we wake them up? surely they can't be one bit comfortable stuffed back there." the stage director spoke up, obviously confused.

"just a second!" marianne snapped while she dove back over her seat and riffled through her bag desperately searching for her phone. a triumphant "aha!" alerted them that she'd found what she was looking for. snapping a good 500 photos first, she then turned back to the woman who'd initiated the question and answered, "go ahead, be my guest. ill go cancel one of their rooms!" she then quickly scrambled out of the car and through the front door of the hotel. she defiantly did not want to be around when a previously pouty dan was awoken from his dreamy sleep cuddled against his boyfriend. now thinking about it, she actually wasn't even quite sure what they were. they'd never labeled themselves as lovers, husbands, or even boyfriends nonetheless. but, no matter what it was, they didn't need a label. wether romantic or platonic, they shared an apparent love for one another and that's all that mattered.

breathephan • welp here you go !! part three is also already written and being edited rn !! im also working on a new piece called 'little secrets' hehe

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! there will be 1-2 more chapters before this short story comes to an end. <3


	3. lovesick

 

• nonexistent space pt. 3 •

_point of view •_ _third person_

"phil," martyn whispered in attempt to wake his brother. he ducked his arm under his seatbelt and reached over to tap phil in the forehead. "wake up, you loon!" he tried again, but this time louder. phil's eyes peaked open the tiniest bit before shutting once again and snaking his arms tighter around dan who sighed in content. "oh my god, you lovesick puppy dogs. go confine yourselves to your own room where you can re-fuse as one, weird mass of cuddles," martyn spoke at a normal tone to the boys while they fluttered between sleep and the realm of consciousness. "i swear to god they're like magnets. if you try and pull dan from phil he'll probably ending up constructing the poor lad like a snake." martyn mused to marianne.

"try again, they really need to wake up and check into their room." marianne replied, still laughing at the entertaining situation they had found themselves in.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP PHILIP! I SWEAR ILL DRAG DAN OUT OF THIS CAR AND ONTO THE GRAVEL IF YOU DON'T GET UP! GO BE GROSS AND CUDDLY IN YOUR OWN TIME!" martyn yelled into the back seat, now jabbing both boys in their sides.

nearly falling off of phil and onto the floor mats below, dan arose startled. peering around the car in a dazed, sleep-coated state of mind, his eyes landed on phil who was somehow still peacefully asleep- even after martyn screaming at them. dan's gaze fell on phil's closed eyes, to his pretty eyelashes, then on to his cute freckles that decorated his cheeks here and there, and finally to his lips. he leaned in pecking him softly. phil's eyes finally drifted open and met dan's face close to his own.

"hi", phil whispered sleepily smiling up at dan who was still hovering above him.

"hi", dan giggled back, mirroring their short conversation from earlier in the night before they'd fallen asleep. phil then drew dan back in for a kiss slightly longer than the last.

"oh, brOTHER," martyn groaned exaggeratedly, "get a roOM."

"we already have a room, thank you very much!" phil squeaked back at his brother, clearly embarrassed. glancing back down at dan who seemed to be drifting back to sleep on his chest, he brushed the hair back from his forward and whispered, "are you awake, lovey? we need to go check into the hotel."

"ndnxnxnsh", mumbled dan incoherently.

"what?", phil laughed back. _dan is absolutely adorable when he's tired..._ "i can go get our key and then come back for your after. does that sound ok?" before waiting for dan's reply, phil began to untangled himself from dan who whined in protest. "ill be right back", phil promised.

phil walked past the automatic, glass doors and to the front desk where a bored looking woman sat. "check in for Lester please? sorry we're a bit late." phil chirped at the worker, trying to sound more awake than he looked.

"s'fine," she deadpanned. "you have two options. two single beds or one larger one?" she questioned.

"hmh, the two-", phil thought for a quick second- they were in a mildly remote part of the city, and he doubted this 60+ year old lady watched their videos let alone speculated or shipped phan. of course they'd push the single beds together, but that was often uncomfortable and they slipped apart. "the large bed please," phil spoke quickly.

"ok. what brings y'all to town? here with your family?" the woman attempted small talk while she punched in his information on the clackity keyboard.

"yes, im here with my.. family?" phil sounded more like he was asking a question rather than answering one. _it's not really a lie... my brother's here and dan IS family..._

"here's your room key, enjoy your stay with your wife." the lady handed phil a room card and a small pamphlet he guessed contain the wifi password as well as information on the hotel.

"thanks," phil replied and awkwardly scampered back to the car where dan would be waiting for him. of course she'd think we was here with his wife; he was in his early thirties and was 'here with family'. it shouldn't have bothered phil as much as it did, but it still rubbed him he wrong way every time someone would speculate anything about his relationship.  phil shoved open the van door to reveal dan who had sat up in his seat and was staring ahead with a distant, tired look in his eyes. "hey, i have the key." phil nudged dan's arm with his own.

"oh hey. my legs are so tired. carry me?" dan stretched out his arms, made grabby hands at phil, and completed the display with his bottom lip jutted out in a weak attempt to persuade phil.

sighing, phil leaned down to wrap one arm under his legs and the other around his back. "c'mere you clingy rat." phil whispered into dan's neck. it was a sort of a bridal style carry, you could say.

"i hate you", dan said into phil's shirt.

"i love you too, hun." phil smiled softly. 

EXTRA  
you should have seen the expression the front desk lady wore when phil shuffled through the lobby with his face buried in the pretty, brown curls of the sleeping boy he held in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end this was the last chapter! thank you all so much for reading. i hope you've enjoyed it! if you'd like to hear about my inspiration for this piece, stick around for the next post. <3


	4. inspiration

hey guys! im so excited and surprised by how many people have read this story! i really hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as i enjoyed writing it. it feels so great to get back into stories and writing, and im so happy to say that i will have more short stories out very soon! i wrote these chapters whilst in the car (5 times 2-6 hours each time) in spain. my family rented a charcoal grey travel van so we could drive across the country, and i ended up getting the entire third seat row to myself. i decided to write dan and phil into my situation as it provided a cute idea for cuddles and car trips. see you in the next story!  
kai <3


End file.
